


Socks

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Heartwarming, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You get Yondu a gift. He’s not sure how he feels about it.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Socks

“Hey, I got you something.” You say, handing Yondu a small package wrapped in brown paper. 

He looked up at it suspiciously, but didn’t accept it right away. You were known for your pranks nearly as much as Peter was, this very well might have been one of them. “For what?”

“Well, back on my homeworld there’s this holiday called Christmas, and people usually give gifts to people they care about, so… I got you something.”

Yondu raised an eyebrow. He was always caught off guard when you or Peter tried to include him in one of your Terran customs. “Oh, well, I hope ya didn’t expect one from me, because this is the first I’ve heard about this.”

You smiled. “I don’t mind. Here.” You hand him the package.

Yondu accepted it with a little hesitation. “So this is ‘cause ya care ‘bout me, huh?” he asked, looking it over.

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t have given you a gift if I didn’t.” you chuckled, matter-of-factly.

“So is this supposed to symbolize how much I’m worth to ya or something then?”

You rolled your eyes. “Will you just open it?!”

“Fine! Damn, girl.” He finally ripped the paper to reveal a pair of the most hideous socks he had ever seen. They were a horrible contrast of red and green stripes, with white silhouettes of a strange four legged creature with horns imprinted between each stripe.

“What the hell are these?” he asked in shocked amazement, with a little disgust thrown in.

You smiled at his reaction and answered innocently. “You know, socks. I know you know what those are.”

“Ya hype this up for socks? I thought I was worth more than a pair of damn socks!” he playfully growled.

“Nah, not really..” you grin, holding back a laugh. 

“Why you little-!” Yondu tossed the socks to a nearby table and launched into a tickle attack, hitting all your tickle spots in rapid succession and making you laugh and squirm around like a mad-woman as you tried to break free.

You managed to squeak through your laughter, “AH! Wait! Wait! I’m sorry! It was a joke! Yondu!”

Eventually he finally let you get away and you looked at him, still laughing, as you pulled out another, slightly larger, package from your bag and explained. “Here, this is what I really got you.”

Yondu playfully rolled his eyes and accepted it. Part of him was expecting perhaps some equally hideous underwear as he opened it, but instead he found a small picture in a frame. It was of the four of you, Peter, Kraglin, Yondu, and yourself, at a time when you were all taking a moment to relax and have some fun in his quarters, having some drinks and playing cards. He felt a warmth in his chest as he looked at the photograph.

“Oh. Ya really shouldn’t have done that.” he said, forcing his voice not to crack. This was possibly one of the nicest things he had ever been given.

“I wanted to,” you replied.

“Aw, come here!” he said, pulling you into a tight bear hug.

“Yondu! Can’t. Breathe!” you gasp, chuckling and trying to tap out as you were smothered into his chest.

“Aw, hush! This is what ya get for making me get all sentimental and shit.” he chuckled, giving you another squeeze before releasing you.

You take a step back and take in some air, giggling. “I love you too.”

Not one to get too sentimental he changed topics slightly, “I hope ya know I’m never wearing those socks.” he said. 

You bit back a laugh and tried to look hurt. “Aw! Why not! I got them specially for you! I think they’re just your color!”

Yondu growled playfully, “Come here, ya little brat!” before he grabbed hold of you and drilled his fingers into your belly. 

You continued to try to insist they would look good on him even through your laughter until you were finally breathless and tapping out.

He again stopped his attack and you punched him lightly in the arm, jokingly scolding “How rude! Can’t believe you didn’t like the socks. I spent a whole eight minutes looking for them!”

He just rolled his eyes and laughed, ruffling your hair.

“Ya, love ya too, brat.”


End file.
